Radiant Gardens 2nd Visit
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Yakumo struggles with her new form thinking she is only a monster. Until a helping hand comes along and teaches her what she is on the inside.


**Radiant Gardens **

**2****nd**** Visit**

The Gummi Ship landed nearby Merlin's place. Sora, Riku, Hotaku, and Kairi walked out of the Gummi Ship as Yakumo slowly followed them. She hoped, even with this new form, someone would know it was her. She stopped outside the door to Merlin's house wondering if she should even go in.

Riku looked at her and asked, "Want us to warn them about this?"

Yakumo nodded, "That might be a good idea. I really don't want to drop this on them without some kind of warning."

Hotaku stated, "Alright then we'll be right back."

Yakumo leaned against the wall near the house as the four went inside. She could hear them talking, telling the gang what had happened to Yakumo.

Then Sora poked his head out, "Ok come on Yakumo."

Yakumo sighed slightly before carefully walking inside. Clearly everyone was surprised but they knew it was her at the least. Merlin came over to her and looked at her.

"There's something very powerful holding Yakumo in this form." Merlin stated.

"Can you tell what it is?" Sora asked.

Merlin pointed out, "I'll need to look through my books and see if I can find something. Sora why don't you and your friends head over to Tron? He might be able to research this for you."

"Got it." Sora nodded.

So they headed towards Tron computer in Ansem's Study. On the way, they had to fight off some Heartless but it wasn't too bad. They got to Tron's computer room quickly and went inside. But when Yakumo tried to enter, a force field kept her back.

Yakumo growled slightly, "Tron! It's me Yakumo!"

The force field didn't go down causing Hotaku to say, "Just stay out there ok? We'll come and find you if we find something out."

Yakumo sighed and nodded knowing there really wasn't much they could do. Tron was good with his defenses and he must not have known that it was Yakumo in that form. Just telling him it was wasn't going to be enough for him to work with. Yakumo walked away allowing her friends to do their research. They went over to the computer wanting to find a way to fix Yakumo fast. Yakumo walked outside of the study and to the ledge that over looked the ruins. Yakumo sighed to herself as she sat down.

Yakumo looked at her claw wondering if she was really just a monster that Tron had thought she was. What if no one could find a way to fix them? Would she be like this forever? A monster in a human body?

"Hello there." said a child's voice.

Yakumo looked behind her and saw a little girl standing nearby. She wore a yellow dress with dress shoes. She had gray hair and gray eyes.

Yakumo turned away, "What do you want?"

The girl smiled, "You were here alone so I came to talk to you."

"Look kid. I don't think you get it alright? I'm not like you at all so you shouldn't be talking to me." Yakumo explained.

The girl tilted her head to the side, "Funny you look just like me."

Yakumo sighed roughly and turned to the girl saying, "How in the world do I look like you? Hello I'm part fox."

Then Yakumo noticed something causing her to wave a hand in front of the girl's face. The girl made no reaction and then Yakumo understood.

"Oh I get. You're blind aren't you?"

The girl stated, "Well I may look blind to you but I can see just fine."

That got Yakumo confused and then she remembered how close they were to the ruins. Yakumo stood up and looked around. She didn't see any Heartless yet but it was better to safe.

Yakumo told the girl, "You should get out of here. The Heartless may come after you if you don't."

Yakumo started to walk away before the girl asked, "Well you carry me?"

Yakumo confused at the girl confused before she went back over and picked her up placing the girl on her back.

Yakumo started to walk asking, "What's your name?"

"Lea."

"I'm Yakumo. Hey Lea. What did you mean that you could see? You are blind aren't you?"

Lea smiled, "I don't see the way you do. I see with colors instead of images."

"Really?" Yakumo asked.

Lea nodded, "The grass is purple, the sky is blue, animals are always white, and people are all different colors according to which side they favor."

"Side? What side?" Yakumo asked.

"Darkness, Light, or in between. Light always show up a pure gold while Darkness shows up a pure black. In between shows up as a gray color." Lea explained.

Yakumo was about to say something when Lea pointed out, "Also I can see a little bit of shapes so I at least now what something looks like."

"Just general shapes by the sounds of it. Lea what color am I?" Yakumo stated.

Lea stated, "Pure gold which mean you're on the Light side."

Yakumo was surprised by that answer thinking she would have shown up a black color because of her form. In Tron's computer, Kairi sighed in annoyance.

"This clearly isn't working."

"Tron's computer is usually pretty good but I guess not this time." Sora stated.

Tron came on, "Sorry Sora but there are nothing in the records of this happening before. there's no data to be found."

Riku said, "I wonder if Merlin's found anything out."

Hotaku stated, "Let's go back and see."

With that, they said good bye to Tron and headed back to Merlin's house. With Yakumo, Yakumo looked around trying to figure out where Lea had gone. Lea had managed to get away from her and ran back towards the ruins. Yakumo went after her but lost sight of her.

"Lea! Lea stop messing around! We shouldn't be here right now. It's dangerous." Yakumo called out.

Yakumo heard Lea laughing before Yakumo said, "Lea I'm serious."

Lea voice came, "You know you're not the monster you think you are."

Yakumo looked surprised that Lea had picked up on that so quickly. Yakumo tried to follow the voice but she didn't find Lea.

Lea's voice was heard again, "You're a person full of Light meaning you're a very good person. So what if you have a monster form, you can't change the person you are inside. You can't change things like that very easily."

Yakumo looked around for Lea again before saying, "Alright Lea. I guess you're right. Now will you please come out? We shouldn't be here."

Suddenly she heard Lea scream causing her to call out, "Lea!"

Yakumo went running trying to find out where the scream had come from. With Sora, they had just gotten back to Merlin's place when the Heartless started to show up again. They started to fight them off but soon became out numbered. Still they fought with Leon and the others joining them. Mist stood nearby holding Lea's wrist. Lea struggled to get away from Mist trying to pull her wrist away.

"Let me go!" Lea pleaded looking at Mist.

All she saw was pure black causing her to say, "My friend thought she was the monster but you're the real monster. She'll come to get me just you wait."

Mist snapped at Lea, "Be quiet or I'll turn you into a Heartless."

Lea still tried to get away from Mist as the battle continued.

"There are too many for us to handle." Sora pointed out.

Riku blocked a strike, "We have to beat them though. We can't leave all these Heartless running around."

Hotaku asked, "Yakumo where are you?"

Suddenly the Heartless were starting to be taken down one after another. They saw that it was Yakumo doing it and went to help her. Yakumo saw that Mist had Lea but she needed to deal with the Heartless first.

Lea smiled, "My friend is here now so it's over for you."

Mist snapped, "I said be quiet and just because Yakumo's here doesn't mean anything you brat."

"They'll win." Lea told her.

Mist growled, was about to say something, but had to dodge a strike. Mist pulled Lea with her as she looked to see Yakumo standing nearby.

"Let Lea go Mist." Yakumo told her.

"But the Heartless.." Mist started looking at the field.

Thanks to Yakumo, the numbers had been lessened to where her friends could handle it themselves.

"Give up Mist and let go of Lea." Yakumo demanded this time.

"Make me." Mist stated.

Yakumo growled, "Fine!"

Yakumo attacked Mist again this time aiming on setting Lea free. So she attacked Mist's arm causing Mist to let go of Lea's wrist so she could jump back. Yakumo quickly picked up Lea and jumped down to her friends so she would be safe.

Lea smiled, "I knew you would come Yakumo. Thank you."

Yakumo smiled, "Welcome Lea."

Mist merely sighed and disappeared taking the Heartless with her. Yakumo set Lea down as her friends came over to her.

"Yakumo you ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo nodded, "Yeah I'm just fine and so is Lea."

"Lea?" Sora asked.

Kairi pointed out, "Most likely the little girl who's with her Sora."

Lea looked at Yakumo who explained, "Lea these are my best friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi. That's my older brother Hotaku."

Lea smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

Just then Merlin came out of the house, "Oh Yakumo there you are. Good. I think I found something that could help."

"What?" Yakumo asked.

"Now you said that Mist used a transmutation circle with her magic correct?" Merlin asked.

Yakumo nodded so Merlin explained, "It's likely she used a magic Alchemy mix to turn you into what you are now."

Riku asked, "Can we change her back?"

"Yes but it will not be easy. You have to create a strong magical and Alchemy force together to undo the transformation." Merlin explained.

Sora sighed, "Merlin you're forgetting something. None of us know any Alchemy in the first place."

"That is way I'm going to teach you how to use Alchemy Sora. You and all your friends. That way you will be able to tell if you are strong enough to pull this off or not." Merlin explained.

They all smiled happy to learn at least a little bit of Alchemy from Merlin. During the training, Lea stayed nearby Yakumo being very cheerful. They started their training but it took a few weeks before they finally had a good grip on Alchemy. Though we they tried to undo the transformation, they found they were not strong enough to pull it off by their selves.

"Now what?" Yakumo asked.

Sora thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Wait I've got it!"

They looked at him as he explained, "Ed knows Alchemy also. Maybe he can help us pull this off and undo the transformation."

They shrugged figuring they really didn't have anything else to go with at the moment. Yakumo said good bye to Lea and told her the next they meet she would be in her true form. Lea couldn't wait to see Yakumo like that as she said good bye to them. They all got on the Gummi Ship and went off to Ed's world, hoping he could help them.

The End of Radiant Gardens 2nd Visit


End file.
